Abducted
by Sensara
Summary: One-shot. Minister Krola - "First Contact" - never thought he'd ever think an alien beautiful. But she's on his examination table, and she might be very agreeable to exploring their differing anatomies. The obvious ensues. Rated M for weird aliens. Don't like, don't read.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC. Minister Krola is from the TNG episode "First Contact". **_

_**A/N: The story is rated M for a reason. If strange alien sex and PWP bothers you, bail out now. However, I respectfully remind the reader that Malcorians have suckers on their hands, so what is written here isn't that far fetched.**_

_**Still with me? Enjoy the story.**_

_Mapartaq Conservatory, residence of Minister Krola of Internal Security, Malcor III_

He never thought he could have ever called an alien beautiful.

Krola had caught a glimpse of these...humans while in the starship's medical bay, and had even seen the back of one of their females. She had wild red hair and fair skin, but her figure, her rounded curves, were hidden beneath a long blue labcoat, and his vision had been blurred without his glasses. He could not recall the color of her eyes or whether or not she had any ridges on her forehead...it was all a blur...

He remembered much more clearly the perversion of his species in Riker, a Malcorian face made convincing through prosthetic makeup, separated digits, missing internal features...Riker was a twisted mutation of human and Malcorian in disguise, a spy under a mask of friendship...

But this human female he could see clearly, and her features fascinated him. Her skin was slightly darker than Riker and the female with red hair, and her dark, curly locks tumbled onto the examination table in a tangled mess, like a heap of black silk from the southern woodlands. Her jacket was burned and torn, and he had already disposed of it, keeping the scanning instrument for further examination later. It was on the medical tray, out of her reach, and her hands were already in restraints. Riker's toy, in a much smaller version, was also on the tray, and he dared not use it again. It was no use. The Chancellor would not fall for the same trick twice.

Her undershirt had also been burned in the crash, and nothing but a white band of medical fabric interrupted the line of smooth skin from her hairline to the soft roundness of her egg sacks. And even the fabric could not hide the outline of her chest, its soft curves and smooth richness. He reached out and tentatively traced the bone jutting out from her shoulder, using the tips of his fused fingers. She moaned in her sleep and shifted her head, and another tangled lock of hair fell down onto the table, half-obscuring her face. He moved it, letting the silky threads slip through his pad and his thumb. The texture was similar to Malcorian hair, but he could almost taste the pheromones still drenching it, and those were most definitely exotic and alien.

He wondered how the medical staff that had tended to Riker could have been so blind to his nature, but then he remembered that he was allowing his pad sucker to taste her, and none of the physicians would have dared take such an intimacy with a patient, no matter his origins. Krola swallowed thickly, but continued his manual examination of her body.

He let his eyes trail further down her form, past the white band over her chest, down to her navel. The small indentation drew his touch, and he rubbed his pad around her stomach, tasting her further. Further down her body, a medical sheet veiled her body from his examination, and he slowly drew it back.

He tasted the band of flesh below her navel, and she gasped, arching her back into his pad. He withdrew his hand as if he had been burned, and he watched her eyes slowly flutter open, revealing bright brown irises that made his spine tingle.

Silence reigned between them as he stared down at her, waiting for her to speak.

"You're Malcorian?" she rasped, raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded.

"I am Minister Krola of Internal Security. We found your shuttle ten _murpels_ from here...you were brought to me, along with your companion. His condition was more critical than yours...he's in the Berulak Medical Facility. The physicians say he'll recover."

He watched her throat contract in an uneasy swallow. "I'm on Malcor III?"

"Yes."

She groaned, closing her eyes. "Damn it," she whispered, and he watched her try to move her arm. Her brown eyes shot open, gleaming in fear, and she frowned at him.

"Why the shackles, minister?"

He rested his elbows on the edge of the table and hovered over her. "I need to ask you some questions," he said softly.

"Fire away."

He glanced back at Riker's toy, but she quickly backtracked. "It's an expression. Just ask your questions."

"Why were you in this sector?"

She sighed. "We found a group of netoran particles two parsecs outside your system...Antoine – that's my companion – and I took a shuttle and examined them further...then the particles jumped into your system, so we followed. We've read the reports from _Enterprise_ and we know your warp program was put on hold. We figured we'd hide behind your fourth moon, run our scans, and get out before you found us."

"So you were spying on us?"

"We were spying on a bunch of netoran particles, minister. We were trying to keep ourselves out of your business. If you don't want contact with the Federation, we'll respect that wish."

"And yet here you are on my planet."

She closed her eyes. "The particles jumped again, right off the port nacelle, and made our sensors and navigational controls go haywire...we were flung towards your planet, and it was everything we could do to not land in a populated area. We managed that much...I'm very sorry that we've caused you so much trouble."

He blinked, staring down at the burn that stretched from her neck almost to her navel, and he swallowed thickly, adjusting his glasses. She offered him a wan smile, and he felt the corners of his lips twitch upward.

"Perhaps I am a fool for trusting you, but perhaps you are not lying to me. For your sake, I hope the latter is true. It was hard enough keeping Riker a secret last year...and now you have come...thankfully, this is a secluded location, and no one here will talk."

"Good. No one needs to know that we were here. And I assure you, I am telling the truth. I'm a scientist, not a conqueror."

He tilted his head. "What kind of scientist are you?"

"Astronomy, but I've always been fascinated by alien worlds, ever since I was a little girl. I'd always pester my father with questions about the aliens he worked with at the shipyards...have you ever been in space, minister?"

He swallowed. "No. I haven't had any inclination to leave my planet."

She frowned in pity. "Oh, you should see space at least once in your life. There's so much out there to be seen...stars blooming, stars dying, nebulae and dark matter and millions of planets and even more galaxies beyond our own...entire ecosystems contained in a speck too small for a microscope to see...it's beautiful out there, minister. I wish you could see it."

Her voice had softened to a breathless whisper, and he could hear the passion in her voice. He put his hand on her shoulder and tasted her again, and her excitement made something squirm in his pants.

To his surprise, she giggled. "Your hand...that tickles!"

He hesitated, then took his hand away. "Forgive me...I've been tasting you. I've never tasted anyone before, much less an alien."

She narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Tasting?"

He held out his hand for her to examine. "Do you see the sucker?" She nodded. "It has olfactory nerves and taste buds. When I use it, I am tasting."

"Do you use it for food?"

Krola blinked rapidly. "It's purpose is primarily...sexual."

His gaze flicked upward when her vitals changed, and he frowned down at her, withdrawing his hand. "I've frightened you, haven't I?"

"Not at all," she whispered, staring at his hand. "That's so interesting...I've never seen anything like that before..."

It seemed she wanted to examine his hand further, so he held it back out to her. She raised her head, trying to look at it from all angles, and finally she grinned up at him.

"I'm serious...I've never seen any feature like that on any alien I've met...what do I taste like?"

"Something I have never tasted before, and cannot identify," he replied honestly, withdrawing his hand.

She nodded absentmindedly, staring at his forehead, her eyes bright with interest. Then she frowned, her gaze flicking down to the restraints on her wrists.

"Do I at least get an explanation as to why you've restrained me?"

He blinked again. "I felt it necessary. If you continue to prove trustworthy, I'll remove them."

"I'm not here to hurt you...you know that as much as I do, minister."

His mouth was dry now, and he stepped closer to the table to hide what was going on in his pants. "You may call me Krola, if you wish. Or even Tendrid. I'll respond to either one."

He wasn't sure why he had offered her his first name, but it felt...correct to do so. He owed her as much.

"So your first name is Tendrid?"

"Do you mean my given name?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. He nodded.

"That's a very nice name...mine's Eden Brody, in case you're wondering."

"Are you from the same planet as Riker?"

She nodded. "My planet is called Earth. About 2,000 light years from here."

He raised an eyebrow. "Riker described this," he picked up the weapon, "as a toy. He said it was for defense."

"It's a stupid policy that we have to carry them, but hey, I'm not a bureaucrat, I just follow orders. It's standard procedure now, that all scientists have to carry phasers. Even on a routine scanning mission. Silly, isn't it?"

He blinked again, then tilted his head. "That sounds...inefficient." He set the phaser aside.

"Tell me about it..."

"And this other instrument?"

"A scanning device. We call it a tricorder."

"Ah."

Silence fell again, and all he heard was the soft sound of her breathing and the beeping of the medical equipment. He put his hand on her shoulder again, and bright splotches of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"You're blushing."

That only caused her blush to intensify. "Are you tasting me again?"

He let his sucker go to work, and she giggled. "_Now_ I am tasting you," he said with a wry smile, and she grinned, chuckling as he worked his way down her arm.

His pants grew tighter as she started struggling, laughing outright now. "That...that _tickles_!" she panted, and he worked his way back up her arm. She squealed, straining at her bonds, but her demeanor changed when he touched her neck.

"_Oh_," she breathed, her eyes getting wide, then fluttering closed. "Um...minister..."

"My name is Tendrid Krola."

"Tendrid..."

She whispered his name, arching into his hand, and he pulled it away. Her vitals had changed again, and he frowned down at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," she whispered. "That sucker thing..."

His gaze was drawn to his hand. "You find that sensation...pleasant?"

"Does that bother you?"

"It does not," he replied, trying to ignore the lower half of his body. "I find it...unexpected."

Eden smiled at him. "Well, I am an alien. I'm bound to respond to stimuli different than you would, or a Malcorian woman. I'm human. My body is different."

"Yes," he whispered, letting his eyes graze over her body once more. "But not...unpleasant at all. Your skin is smooth all over your body?"

"Pretty much. I don't have ridges anywhere, if that's what you're asking. Completely ridgeless, that's me."

This human was utterly confounding. She smiled, she was happy to talk to him, and the sight of her body was eliciting the most bizarre and tempting sensations that he had ever felt.

"Why are you so cheerful? You've been captured by aliens."

"As long as you don't hurt me, why shouldn't I be cheerful? I thought we were exchanging information about our differing biology. I'm enjoying a fascinating look at a species I don't know very much about. _I _am a scientist, and learning more about you is cause aplenty to be cheerful."

"Are all human females like this?"

She laughed. "No, only some. Are you the same Krola from the reports? And are you always this reluctantly curious?"

He frowned. "Reluctantly curious?"

"You've been sneaking glances at my body ever since I woke up. Go ahead and take a good look. I doubt you've ever seen an alien, judging by your hesitation. I don't mind if you examine me."

"May I remove your clothes?"

"By all means."

He slowly unpinned the band of medical cloth and blinked in surprise at what he found there. They did not look anything like egg sacks, and he realized it was foolish of him to think that they were. However, her blush intensified, and her vitals continued to climb. Her heart rate was faster than what was healthy for a Malcorian, but she did not seem to be experiencing any adverse effects. She looked quite content to let him touch her, but he looked to her for confirmation.

"May I taste more of your body?"

She giggled. "Please do."

He blinked in surprise and lifted one knee up onto the table to support himself, and he leaned in, touching his pads to either side of her neck. She gasped and closed her eyes, and he could feel her pleasure mounting. He moved around, curious as to what gave her the most pleasure, and he delighted in the scent of her pheromones, which were drenching his suckers and making his spine tingle even more. The only problem with this position is that she had clear view of his pants, but her eyes were closed, her lips lifted in a contented smile. He moved down her body.

Her chest rose to meet his touch as he carefully and slowly tasted over one of the rounded globes, and he could taste something more primal than excitement on her skin. He continued his examination, tasting every inch of her chest, until he came to the pert nub at the top of the globe. He tasted it, and her eyes blew wide with a shuddering gasp, and he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Don't stop," she moaned, staring with half-hooded eyes at his pad. "Please..."

He carefully put his hand back on the nub and continued tasting, and the pheromones coming off of her were enough to make his spine feel as if an electrical current was running through it.

"Eden...are...are you aroused?"

Her vitals climbed still higher, and she closed her eyes, moaning. "Uh-huh," she whispered. Her brown eyes opened and her gaze found his pants, and he felt his face grow warm with embarrassment. But this only seemed to arouse her more, and she looked at him with a curious gaze.

"Are you as aroused as me, Tendrid?"

He glanced down at his pants and swallowed thickly. "I...your pheromones are nothing like anything I've tasted, but your body is so different from mine...you are an alien, after all..."

"But I want to see what you look like," she breathed, arching into his sucker with a groan. "Please?"

He hesitated, then removed one hand from her chest and undid the latch on his pants, and he slowly pushed them down to his knees. He frowned as her eyes widened, and she stared at him with dilated pupils and parted lips.

"Well?" he asked after several moments of nothing but her panting. "Is this..."

She gasped sharply, her panting increasing, and he could feel from her mounting pheromones and her tensing body that she was on the edge of something, and he watched in fascination as her entire body spasmed, then relaxed, leaving her sweat-drenched and gasping for breath on the table.

"Eden?"

"Tendrid," she whispered after a minute or two. "May I touch it?"

The flush on his face increased to burning heat; he thought she might cower in fear before him, or retch in disgust, but she was staring at it with the most luscious look of hunger in her eyes. She glanced up at him.

"Please?" she pouted.

He swallowed, then reached up to take off his glasses.

"No, Tendrid," she said, shaking her head. "Keep them on...you're cute with glasses, you know that?"

"Is that an endearment?"

She nodded, then glanced down at his _naught_. "You'll have to take off these shackles."

He quickly obeyed, fumbling as he unlocked the bolt that kept her still, and she laid there once she was free, staring at him in fascination. He bit back a moan as she took hold of him, gasping in fascination as it convoluted around her wrist, and she grasped it, stroking it, examining it with her hungry eyes.

He trembled as it started to taste her, and she moaned, tracing one of her long, slender digits around a sucker. Krola could not help but groan.

"It moves on its own," he explained as it started tasting up her arm. "Almost as if it has a mind of its own...it likes your touch..."

"And I like it," she purred, leaning forward. He saw her tongue protruding between her lips, as if she were about to lick it, and he gasped.

"Eden, stop!"

She glanced at him, eyes burning with confusion.

"It...it was not meant to be...stimulated that way. It would...think your mouth was your fertile spot. Please trust me...you'll understand when...if we continue to full mating."

She rolled her head back so she was facing upward, and she fixed her bright brown gaze on him. "I wanted to lick it," she pouted, then sighed. "If you say so..."

He smiled at her and continued his exploration of her body, and he closed his eyes, absorbed in the feel of her fingers touching him in ways he had never thought possible. His pad traveled further and further down, stripping away the medical sheet as he went, and he touched an area that was drenched in her heady scent. It made him convulse, and he blindly followed the trail up her thigh, until he felt a sticky sort of moisture.

She cried out softly, thrusting into his caress and squeezing him at the same time, and he gasped, pressing his sucker into her fertile grounds. She whimpered, his name tumbling from her lips like a desperate plea, and her pressure on his _naught _and the speed of her caresses increased.

"If you are attempting to make me...fertilize you...it will not work. It is trying to attach to your wrist, but that will not succeed..."

"Attach?" she gasped, groaning as his sucker moved upward.

"Indeed," he replied breathlessly. "It will attach itself inside you until mating is complete. It cannot be released until seminal fluid emerges."

"Attach how?"

He pointed with a trembling hand to the sucker she was fingering, and her eyes widened.

She gasped and writhed, then a strangled cry issued from her lips. "Then please...take me..."

"If you do, you will never be able to mate with another...my _naught _will mold you to only house me. If you do this...there is no going back."

She made a sound that at first seemed like a cry of pain, but then she was begging, low and desperately, for him to begin the mating process.

"It will be strange...you look as if you could house a _naught_, but your biology-"

"TAKE ME!"

Her command was harsh and desperate. He tore his hand from her fertile grounds and let his _naught _slip through her fingers (she brushed her fingertips along it and squeezed as he withdrew), then positioned himself at her entrance.

"Brace yourself, Eden...and thank you..."

"No," she breathed, arching into him. "Thank you."

He took a deep breath, then let his _naught _give in to instinct. It searched her outsides, her thighs and the lips outside her core, but then it slowly made its way inside her. It twisted and caressed her, and she moaned repeatedly, egging him on.

His _naught _withdrew a few inches, retreating to examine a hardened cluster of nerves on her anterior wall. It grazed it, and she thrust upward, squealing, and it throbbed in response, swelling slightly, almost as if in pride. It retreated a little more, then entered her again without stopping.

She cried out and clutched the side of the examination table, angling her thighs by arching her back. He felt himself begin to swell in preparation, and she felt it too, staring at him with wide, dark eyes.

A sucker attached itself to the hardened cluster of nerves, and the others followed suit, and soon she was full with him, ready for the mating to truly begin.

However, he paused, letting her adjust to this sensation, suckling her inside and out. She was writhing, spouting all sorts of noises from grunts to moans to whimpers. He could taste her pleasure drenching her body, and once she seemed acclimated to him, he began to move.

In and out, he pistoned his _naught_, like a wave on the ocean, and she lifted her hips to accommodate him. And yet she did something he did not expect. She reached up and curled her delicately separated digits around his shirt collar and made a fist, tugging on the fabric as he moved a little faster.

"Tendrid," she whimpered, her head lolling to one side, then back again. "More..."

His eyes widened, but he obeyed her command, increasing his pace. His suckling too intensified, and he felt the back of his shirt rip down the back as she tugged it too and fro. She let go of it, but he took her hand, as he could taste how overwhelming this was for her.

With a lustful, almost tracelike look in her eyes, she brought the pad of his hand to her mouth and licked the pad, enveloping the sucker with her lips and tongue. He gasped, almost crying out in arousal, and he swelled even more before quickly deflating back to where he was. He did not want to hurt her...

She moaned pitifully, as if she were dying a slow, arduous death, but she smiled up at him and licked his sucker once more.

"You are warm," he gasped. "Is the lubrication natural?"

She nodded, licking him a third time, and he tore his hand away and slammed it down onto the examination table next to her shoulder. He could not risk swelling again and hurting her, and he knew she was again on the verge of that release that had left her panting before.

Her volume had reached new heights as his suckers reached the climax of the mating cycle, and she writhed underneath him, screaming his name to the empty room, along with a few words that were probably profanities, and many compliments to his technique and biology.

He moaned, his pad automatically attaching to the table as he increased his pace. It would not be long now. He was almost there, as was she...

Suddenly, she sat up and approached his mouth with hers, and for a wild moment, he thought she was going to bite him. However, she tilted her head and sealed her mouth over his, roughly withdrawing her lips and sealing them over his mouth again. She repeated this, aggressively tasting him with her teeth and tongue, and the exotic, erotic feel of her mouth on his drove him to the breaking point.

He filled her, and the suckers contracted, causing her to cry out as she tumbled over the edge with him, relaxing onto the exam table, her creamy, smooth flesh soaked with sweat.

For several moments, they stayed there, panting, and he felt the suckers relax; his _naught _withdraw from her, and he rubbed his pads up and down her sides. Her sweat was salty and drenched in pheromones, and he smiled as he tasted her satisfaction.

She sat up and sealed her lips over his again, but it was softer this time, grateful, pleased. He let out a breath he did not know he was holding in.

"What are the mating customs on your world?"

She giggled. "Odd time to ask, Tendrid...it doesn't matter. It's really not entirely different from yours. Human males have something...more solid and rigid where yours...does its own thing. Just out of curiosity...did you evolve from some sort of marine creature?"

He felt heat rise in his face again. "Yes, we did...but you misunderstand me, Eden. What you and I just did is extremely intimate. We are paired for life now. You may have no other, and I do not wish any other...do you have a similar concept on your world?"

Her eyes widened, and her lips lifted in a gleeful smile. "You mean you're my husband? I ended up with an alien?" She laughed aloud, then pressed her lips to his. "Gran Gran was right! She knew I'd never be happy with a human. Oh, boy, this is going to be fun to explain to the folks back home..."

Her gaze softened, and she stroked his hair, gently scraping her nails over his scalp. He trembled in delight.

"Come with me, Tendrid," she whispered, leaning forward. "There's an entire galaxy out there, waiting to be explored...and if we are married, one of us is going to have to make a huge sacrifice. Are you willing to come with me? Think of all the things we'll see and learn and experience...together."

He swallowed thickly, suckling her neck with his pad. "It frightens me, Eden."

"Don't be frightened," she said, her brown eyes bright with affection. "You have me now."


End file.
